Saint Cliché Hospital
by JeremyxAelita Addict
Summary: AU: Kimberley Gauthier always considered the hospital she worked in cliché. Conspiracies, romances, her supposed boyfriend breaking a limb every week, floods and a mud slide trapping her in a warehouse, elevators trapping people, etc...Cliché enough?


**_Saint Cliché Hospital_**

**Authoresses Note and Disclaimer: **_I don't own ANYTHING associated with Moonscoop that made CodeLyoko, and never will. I just own my ideas and other various non-important characters. _

**AAAAND, this is a rewrite of "A Moment Like this" **

**Yes I am writing again... :3 **

**Wednesday January 6/3/07**

"Mrs. Uoamy. Your grandson is _fine_. It was just appendicitis so would you like to visit him?" A woman with raven black hair asked a nervous senior. The woman nodded frantically and the raven-haired girl escorted her to the elevator. Days like this were common, strange cases, strange people and some things just plain _strange_.

The nurse laughed lightly turning her body 180. "The elevators this way, madam." She said pointed to the elevator. The senior grinned sheepishly and walked in with the nurse. No sooner than the nurse pressed the buttons to go up the door opened. The machine had better be quick, one time a doctor had to do surgery in the elevator thanks to it being jammed. The staff called the elevator ol' rusty, the hospital was as old as the universe and not all elevators were renovated. Ol' rusty passed 'inspection' for use, if only for a while.

The lady walked in and saw her grandson sleeping. She went to his bedside and stroked his hand softly. The raven-haired woman closed the door smiling warmly then met face to face with another girl.

"Hey Yumi!" The girl cried happily and stood on her toes to meet her friends face.

"Hey Kimi. Is there any news on Mr. Uoamy?" Yumi asked tucking her hands being her back.

"Uh, dunno. Ask the doctor, I wasn't in the room with the surgeon." Kimi stated and giggled. Before Yumi could ask her next question, Kimi's walky-talky in her pocket started ringing.

"_Ms. Kimberley, you are __**URGENTLY**__ needed in room 158 some time today."_

The blonde whimpered and started walking away. "Augh...Duty calls. See ya around Yumi!" Kimi yelled while running down the hallway. She finally found the room she was looking for and slowly opened the door and a man ran out.

"He's all yours until I come back from England." He said proudly. Kimi looked at him with a blunt yet boring face.

"Okay, that's the sixth trip this month, Aden." Kimi said flatly. Aden shook his head negatively.

"No not a vacation, they need some help at some other volunteer hospital for charity with a church or something. But if we do this, cameras will be all over us!" He smiled and imitated a camera framing Kimi. She pushed his hand away and put a hand on her hip.

"Whatever Aden, I'm surprised the staff hasn't fired you yet. Someone nearly died because you had to take a sip of water."

"Heeey, it was _hot_ in that room."

"Yeah well if that person died lots more things would be _hot _with you. Now what do we have here?" She asked peering into a dorm like room. Aden snatched the clipboard sitting in a shelf next to the door.

"Uh, this guy collided into a tractor trailer while other cars smacked into the back of him...so severe spinal cord damage. But not enough too paralyze him or kill him..." He assured noticing the wince on Kimi's features. He inhaled deeply. "Well Kimberley, as said he's all yours. Give him a shot of painkillers. He'll need it when he wakes up. Bub-bye!" With that, Aden ran off to the left throwing the clipboard behind him. Kimi gasped and tried to catch it. Unfortunately she didn't and in result the plastic cracked. This wouldn't be the best surface to write on, "He's so careless..."

Kimi sighed and shut the door. She pulled out her needles of Morpheme. She was glad he was sleeping. She was afraid to get shots ironically and with a needle this big, you would faint. As she injected the substance she noticed her patient fidgeting. A pair of Amber eyes flashed open looking into her deep sapphire ones. She slowly took the needle out and smiled.

"Hello...How are we feeling?" Kimi asked shyly. Her answer wasn't what she had hoped, his eyes closed back and soon snores were hurt.

"Ok, were feeling tired." Kimi mumbled to her self and giggled. " She 'awed' when she saw the list of fractures on her clipboard.

"Looks like you're going to be here for a very long while..." She looked at her clipboard again and looked up the patient's name.

"Odd DellaRobia..." She liked the way it tickled her lips. Strange name, but _he_ looked strange. Kimi wondered if it was a nickname, who in their right minds would name their child _Odd_? She stood there relaxed until the peaceful moment suddenly was shattered with the door being slammed open. In came another nurse with long pink hair.

"Oopsie...they said the patient needing lots of help. Sorry!"

"You must be talking about next door Aelita, uh...they said a car ran him over or something...and now is in a coma."

"Mmm. That's the fifth car related injury. Sorry again!" Aelita said and squirmed out of the doorway and ran into room 159. She then turned around and went back into the room. "Hey, how do you know that?" She asked. Kimi smiled and pointed to the door.

"I just do and next time, don't scare me like that." Aelita stuck her tongue out playfully and ran away once more. After walking into the room she didn't expect blankets being hovered over her patient. Could he even breathe under those?

She smiled and sighed putting her back to the wall. She slid down slowly and sighed deeply. Six O' clock shifts weren't the easiest. _Waking up at six, and going home at six in the morning._ But that was the oath she made to...well... 'Doctor School'. She called it doctor school as a little girl. She remembered the _oath _a little bit. It went something like: If you love people then you have too sacrifice anything to help them. Medical workers out of all people should know sleep is important. Aelita sat back up sighing. Every year a new surprise...

Aelita walked over back to the bed. She looked at her patient again; blankets layered over him like the tundra covers the ground in the artic. Sometimes they made her stay in the room for the whole day. She looked at his clipboard. His parents died...no friends...No job...

"_How_ or where in the world does he live? He better have money. The room for a hospital is high. Between... equipment, plus nurses and doctors. 10,000 dollars?" Aelita squinted.

Aelita walked out and heard a yelp from next door. _Kimi..._ was the only thing that rang through Aelita's mind. She opened the door hearing faint a bash.

"If you wouldn't move as much it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Well you shouldn't shove it up my arm like some...some...some shovel!" A light masculine voice was shouting back at Kimi.

Aelita opened the door wider. She giggled at the sight of Kimi running back and forth of a man. He seemed to be struggling to run on account of a cast of his leg.

"Will you just-!" Kimi stopped abruptly. Kimi cornered him but in an unexpected way. She saw her patient's eye's staring into hers and her nose was touching his. The needle hit the floor silencing everything.

"AELITA!" Kimi screamed and jumped away.

"Will you please tell her to be gentle when it comes to needles!" Another voice said.

"First off, needles have to cut into your vain in order to receive medication and second of all of course it hurts! Sharp metal instruments piercing you're flesh. Hmm, how does it _not_ hurt?" Kimi said back.

"Not all people are scared of it. Not all people are hurt of it."

"And not all people run around like psychotic chipmunks just because of a needle! You're a man for crying aloud, _most _men don't run around!" Aelita started coughing hysterically to try and cover up a laugh.

"Shove it Aelita. Go back. I can deal with... it boy."

"You two act like an old married couple."

"Get out Aelita." Kimi said in a singsong voice but annoyed nonetheless. Aelita simply nodded and rolled her eyes; she went out the door and closed the door gently.

"Alright Mr. Dellarobia do you feel dizzy or sleepy or whatever you feel tell what it is and I can do my best to help."

"Well I do have a headache." Odd replied.

Kimi half smiled and held up the needle. Odd frowned nodding in acceptance. After awhile of applying alcohol

"Didn't you have spinal damage?" Kimi asked as she stuck the needle gently as possible. Odd's face held pain but didn't let it come out in his voice. He shrugged at her question.

"Because, when you woke as I was going to put this in originally," She showed him the needle. "You sprang up like nothing was wrong at all."

"I thought I was in here to get my cast off." He pointed to his leg. Kimi's eyes widened and her lips parted. She mumbled some Odd didn't catch, but it sounded like cursing to him.

"Aden you-! AHH! So help me when I get my hands on that man!" Kimi shot out the room so fast the blinds on the window flapped. "ELAINE!" Odd stood clueless. Kimi ran down the halls and almost bumped into a counter. She ignored the small door to walk in but instead climbed over the counter. She smacked herself against the glass door glaring deathly at Aden on the other side. She forgot about the key. Aden looked over and winced at her evil expression. He slunk away like a puppy that did something wrong.

"Kimi! Don't you know what a door is?" Elaine scolded. Kimi turned around sharply and her eyes cross.

"Aden is going to be so beat up I swear, even his Great grandchildren will feel the pain!" She yelled and slammed her fist down into the table.

"What did Aden do _this _time around?" Elaine asked and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Aden switched clipboards."

"Okay? That's so bad as too beat my desk?"

"YES. The patient I have has a clipboard saying he has spinal damage. But all he really has a broken leg! The REAL patient who has spinal cord damage has a clipboard saying he has a cast removal!"

"Well it should be on file unless Aden messed those up too. But come on, the staff can't be that stupid, obviously he doesn't have a cast. No cast, no removal." She reasoned. Kimi crossed her arms shaking her head negatively.

"Elaine, there are a few bunch of people who work here that are stupid enough and will admit him out of the hospital and then he will die. That or they think it was already removed and _then _admit him."

"Okay then, shouldn't he have a body cast?"

"Maybe they'll take that off, Aden isn't always specific when he writes things down. He probably wrote down _Cast Removal_, instead of _Cast removal of leg_ or something like that.

Elaine sighed and put her hands up in defeat. "Alright, I'll go get Aden and alert everyone." She sat up unlocking the small door from her desk. "Want me to beat him up or do you want to take pleasure? It's about sometime someone knocks the brains out of him. I'll be sorry if it isn't you." She chuckled walking away. Kimi smiled knowingly and glanced off into the hallway, her eyebrows shot up.

"Am I going to get this thing off or what?" Odd asked leaning against the wall for support. Kimi laughed and walked over lifting him up.

"Eventually, we have to do some x-rays and check to see if it's fully healed. Then we can but...I have to escort you too a new room. Apparently somebody mixed you're case with someone else's."

"So that's why I was taken to the Emergency room." Odd said in realization. Kimi nodded while smiling.

**-8 months pass-**

"Aye Aelita. How is it going with Jer?" Kimi asked in the lunchroom, she stirred her coffee and drank it gratefully. Aelita turned her back from a soda machine. Other people chatted among other things, it was half past noon and most people were about ready to kill. This is when all the worst happens. For an odd reason people like to get hurt around this time. At least that's what Kimi says.

"Whom?"

"The guy who was hit by a car?" Kimi said finally. "His name is Jeremy."

"Ah, him." Aelita sat down next to her friend and sipped her sprite before answering. "I'm not his doctor anymore, Cindy took care of him." Kimi nearly spit out her coffee but instead choked on it. Aelita patted her friend back coaxingly.

"Thanks. _Cindy?_ Cindy is worse than Aden! She mixed up so many files and patients records _and _bills that the hospital almost was going into foreclosure so to speak."

"It was an accident." Aelita tried to excuse Cindy's mistakes but Kimi never really listened. Aelita kind of agreed though, Cindy wasn't the brightest.

"In the medical field, there should be no mistakes like _that_."

"You win..." Aelita mumbled half grinning.

"Don't I _always_?"

"Kimi!" Somebody shouted through the door at the end of the room. He went over to her "When you have time, somebody fractured their leg and pierced the muscle inside it. They want to you to keep watch of him."

Kimi rolled her eyes sipping her coffee once more. "Okay..." She said like a child being told something he really doesn't want too. The person left leaving Aelita and Kimi back to their conversation.

"But anyway, why don't you go check on Honda boy. He said he missed you when you left."

"Honda boy and did he really say that?"

"He was hit by a Honda. And no. I just wanted to see you're face when I said that. Now your face matches you're hair!" Aelita gasped at that and covered her pink cheeks with her hands.

"Hey, I saw the way the guy with the broken leg looked at you." Aelita said in defense. Kimi became quiet after that.

"Well... he did kiss my cheek when he was let out. But it really hasn't affected me, so get those little ideas out of you're head." Kimi responded bluntly to Aelita's smirk.

"Alright, lemme' see who broken leg and piercing thing is all about." The blonde haired girl got up and tied her hair into a bun. It wasn't long before she got out of the break room and into the elevator. As soon as she stepped in she wanted to step out. A black haired woman leant against the wall and Yumi were in there. Yumi waved then flew out as quickly as she could. The black haired girl raised an eyebrow at Kimi. Apparently this woman was a nurse.

"Get in or go out." She spat. Kimi rolled her eyes and followed her orders.

"Yes oh majesty." Kimi said in a nasally voice then curtsied.

"It's _not_ 'Oh Majesty' it's Sissy."

"Oops, I meant Wicked Witch of the West." Kimi earned a major glare after that but Sissy huffed and slammed the elevator button for the lobby.

"Easy Sissy, this elevator isn't the best thing in the world."

"Why don't they just fix this old fart box? Or better yet get a new one? AND TODAY I planned a manicure at 5 and lo _somebody _just had broken a leg and I have to put a cast." It would be an understatement to say Kimi cared less.

"Okay for one thing Sissy, when you work at a hospital there is no such thing as _planning_. Things happen when you don't expect them too."

"Well then I'll just hope to the heavens tomorrow's appointment isn't ruined like the past three days!" Kimi sighed and rolled her eyes. The doors open and Sissy marched out with her stilettos disrupting peoples everywhere. Kimi came back to reality and remembered why she came down in the first place. She silently prayed that somebody would spot her out and say 'This is your patient.' They usually didn't. Cause' apparently there was three people with on stretchers and 2 people on wheelchairs _with _broken legs. Coincidences just adored her.

Before she even reached past the desk somebody grabbed her by the waist and turned her around into a suffocating bear- no gorilla hug.

"Guess who?" A male voice asked.

Kimi replied in a raspy voice. "The rock?"

"The who?"

"Nobody, Theo." Kimi said breathing gratefully when her brother let go. "So why are you here? I thought you were in America with Daddy."

"And I'm back. How is my little sis with the medical field?"

"Very busy. I have to get...one of them." She pointed to the waiting area. Theo shrugged and tipped his baseball cap.

"Okay, I'll be at your apartment if someone would kindly lend me the keys?" He lent out his head expecting something to be put in his palm. Kimi rolled her eyes and fumbled around in her jeans pocket. She found her key and threw it at her brother's face ignoring his hand.

"Thanks...I guess."

"No problem." Kimi waved goodbye and finally make her destination. While talking to Theo the other patients were already taken away by doctors or other nurses. The person that was left surprised her.

**Authoresses Note:**** Constructive criticism I don't mind. Trust me, you will not find arrogance ONCE in my personality. I wish I could be the best writer in the world but...NOT ALL DREAMS COME TRUE...If they did, we'd probably be dead...or crawling under some rock.**


End file.
